1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flat bed trailer structures of the type normally employed to transport large heavy articles and palletized groups of smaller heavy articles and coils of flat rolled steel and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior flat bed trailer structures of this type usually employ longitudinally extending horizontally spaced main frame members and a plurality of sub-frame members positioned transversely thereof and secured to the uppermost surfaces of the main frame members so as to support a suitable deck. A flat bed trailer representing the present state of the art is disclosed in my co-pending application for U.S. Ser. No. 591,928 on Flat Bed Trailer Structure filed Mar. 21, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,233, issued on Jan. 14, 1986.
The invention set forth in the above-mentioned pending patent application eliminates the usual cross frame members carried on the longitudinal frame members and the problems associated with maintaining the cross frame members in fixed position thereon.
The present disclosure relates to a novel improvement in edge lighting the peripheral edges of the trailer and the longitudinally extending main beams by forming channels in appropriate sections thereof and positioning light reflecting material in the channels where it will reflect light directed thereagainst as from the head lights of other vehicles or other light sources thus clearly and unmistakably indicating the peripheral edges of the flat bed trailer and providing a sigificant improvement in safety in that the drivers and operators of other vehicles may very readily determine just where the flat bed trailer of the present invention is located and without depending on the frequently malfunctioning clearance lights that have been used on some trailers in the past.